U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,784 discloses certain substituted 7-(3-amino-1-pyrrolidinyl)-1-ethyl-6-fluoro-1,4-dihydro-4-oxo-1,8-naphthyr idine-3 -carboxylic acids having the general formula: ##STR1## The compounds are disclosed to have antibacterial activity.
Certain 7-heterocyclic substituted 1,8-naphthyridines are disclosed in Eur. J. Med. Chem. - Chimica Therapeutica, 29, 27 (1977), as possessing antibacterial activity.